From the Ash
by Cato5
Summary: Azula may have been defeated but she is far from done. Will she complete her plans and regain everything she lost or fail and learn something new?
1. The Lady and the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last air bender.**

_I saw a lot of fan fics that follow what happens after the end of the show so I decided to make one of my own. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Iroh's Fairy Tales.**

Zuko yells as he pushes everything off the planning table. He had been working all day, trying to get his country back in order after the chaos of the war and the stress seems to have finally gotten to him.

"Calm yourself Fire Lord Zuko…those scrolls did nothing to you." Iroh says with smile.

Zuko sighs. "I didn't realize being Fire Lord would be this hard…there's just too many things wrong with everything!"

"Sit down…and I'll tell you a story I used to tell your father when he got angry at the sea for destroying his sand castle." Iroh laughs as he remembers what happened.

"You used to tell my dad stories?" Zuko asks, surprised.

"Oh yes…all the time…before I went to go conquer Ba Sing Se anyway."

"I guess I could use a good story…" Zuko says, leaning back with a slight smile.

Iroh pulls takes a deep breath and exhales before beginning.

"Long ago in a distant land…there was a great kingdom whose people respected all life…and because of this everyone lived in peace and harmony.

One day the ruler of the kingdom was invited to attend a party in the empire to the south and being a people of good will the king was happy to go.

But on his journey to the southern empire…the king ran into a blind beggar who asked him for some delicious jasmine tea…mmmm."

"Why would a blind beggar want tea?" Zuko asks.

"Well one…because jasmine tea is the most delectable tea in the entire world…and two…is because I'm telling the story."

Zuko sighs. "Right…"

"Now as I was saying…respecting the life of the beggar the king gladly shared his tea with him…but it turns out that the blind beggar didn't want the tea and he wasn't blind.

He was a robber who only wanted the king's money…and being the peaceful man that he was had no choice but to give it to him.

And if that wasn't bad enough…the money was a gift to the southern emperor.

Having no gift to give the king returned home…sad and defeated.

That night two spirits came to him…a red spirit and a blu-…uh..orange spirit.

They told the king that because of his loss…they were willing to give him one gift for himself…but he had to choose between the gift from the red spirit or the gift from the blue…I mean orange.

The red spirit offered him immortality and eternal youth…so that he may gain the knowledge he needs to unite the world peacefully and live long enough to complete his task.

The Orange spirit offered him ultimate power so that he may unite the world by force.

Had the king been offered these gifts earlier, he would have chosen the gift of the red spirit…but thinking about the blind beggar…he did not know which to choose.

So the spirits allowed the king of day to make up his mind.

And the next day…he decided to ask his daughter.

'Which shall I choose?' asked the king

'There are many evil people in this world and few believe in the way of peace…but father peace is all we know…perhaps the power to force them would be the better choice.' His daughter responded.

The king made his decision and was ready to meet with spirits once again…but at noon the king encountered an undertaker.

'Surely he will support my decision.' The king thought to himself.

'War would bring me more money and make me a very rich man…but peace is all we know and even in peace…the dead are almost too much for me to handle…I think you should take the way of peace.'

Now the king was confused because now he was back where he started and the sun had already begun to go down.

He rushed to the bakery…but they had closed…he went to the blacksmith but he had already gone to bed.

But just as the king was about to give up a voice came from behind him.

As the king turned he saw that it was none other than the bandit from before.

Being the kind king that he was…he forgot about the robbers past deeds and asked him.

'Which should I choose?" asked the king

"There are many bad men in the world like myself and so it would make sense to choose power…but if you use that power innocent people will be hurt so it would be better to choose peace…but if you choose peace…the bad men like me will not obey.' And with that the bandit was gone.

But this time the king was left with a smile for now he knew the choice he should make.

'Have you made your choice?' asked the spirits.

The king nodded and said. 'I choose neither…being powerful will bring pain to those who don't deserve it and the side of peace will only bring peace to those who want it…but if I choose neither I can appeal to both sides.'

'Are you sure?' the spirits asked

The king nodded again and with that the spirits vanished and with the wisdom he gained the king became the greatest ruler the kingdom ever had and united the southern empire with their kingdom…allowing them all to live in harmony."

"Thanks uncle…" Zuko smiles.

"Can you figure out the moral of the story?" Iroh asks.

"Always choose what you know is best for everyone and not what you think the best choice for yourself is."

Iroh blinks. "No…the moral is to never share your Jasmine tea with blind beggars on the street!"

**The End**

"This way your highness." a soldier of the Dous unit beckons as he leads the new Fire Lady into the _Fire Nation Rehabilitation Prison_.

The Dous unit is an elite group formed by Fire Lord Zuko himself with the one purpose of standing vigil over the former princess now incarcerated within the cold steel walls of the prison famed for "curing" even the harshest criminals.

Although mostly noted for their sleek black uniforms, members of the Dous unit also carry the seal of the royal family, making them accountable to no one save the Fire Lord. They have permission to use this authority without question or hesitation, but only in matters concerning Ozai's daughter.

The prison itself had existed as an esteemed location even before the war. Situated on an island surrounded by water, it is a sensible bastion for the individuals society has deemed mentally unsuitable for everyday criminals.

Normally this location resided only with royals or high ranking generals and kept out of mind, but today for the first time in over one-hundred years a member of the royal family makes a personal visit to one inmate unfortunate enough to be kept there.

Mai's heart quickens as her foot makes that awkward first step into cold darkness which lies beyond the entrance. A merciful breeze caresses her face just before the heavy metal doors shut behind her as if to plead a change in mind.

Truthfully Mai never had any intention of ever visiting the prison nor would she ever have had agreed to the task had it not been for Zuko's constant wining or Ty Lee's continuous urging.

The subject always seemed to manifest itself every time she and the Fire Lord had a chance to talk, and there weren't many.

And although she would never admit it, Mai treasures those few moments she has with her Fire Lord; so much so that she is willing to face the person she promised herself never to see again.

The long walk through the poorly lit halls seems almost dreamlike as if nothing of this nightmarish place exists and the welcome reprieve of true consciousness will soon set her free from this ominous place.

At this point even Mai, the very same who swore to hate the mad princess forever, begins to wonder how her childhood friend could possibly survive here and in the same instant a small feeling of sympathy manifests; weighing heavily on her heart.

"It's her!" booms a voice out of the darkness, causing Mai to instinctively reach for a knife.

Fortunately for the prisoner, Mai is gently stopped by the Dous soldier.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave your weapons with me before I let you see her." he says before pausing. "For your safety..."

Mai does not respond, only waits for him to continue on.

It isn't long before the two halt and the guard opens the heavy door, leading to the special prisoner.

As the next room is slowly exposed, a somewhat pleasant surprise is revealed to the royal visitor.

Instead of a vile cell completely embraced in cold and expunged of any light, Mai sees a small yet beautiful round field of grass, surrounded by stone pillars and pristinely grown flowers.

No walls surround the field and no roof can be seen at any angle Mai tries to look. The room is completely void of darkness and open to the joyous rays of the morning sun which today happens to preside lovingly over a bright perfect day.

Mai is immediately filled with strong feelings of both anger and relief as her eyes behold the surprisingly peaceful sight.

Relief that the prison has at least one small scene of hope and a stay here for anyone could be quite bearable. Anger also gathers itself within her, because the one she had come all this way to see sits calmly on a stone bench in the middle of this paradise.

"Hold on…" the guard says, holding out his hand, stopping Mai before she can take another step. "Your weapons please Fire Lady Mai." He concludes with a slight bow.

Mai rolls her eyes and digs into her sleeves, pulling out a few throwing knives and continues only to be stopped again.

"Please…it's for your own safety." He says, holding out his hands again.

Ten minutes later the guard is up to his eyes in throwing knives.

"Can I go now?" Mai asks in an annoyed tone.

"Go right ahead." The guard responds.

Finally the new Fire Lady is able to set foot on the soft grass and she stops again, but this time because of shock rather than rules and regulations.

The moment Mai enters the small garden; the prisoner abruptly stands and walks closer.

"It's been a while Mai…I was beginning to think you'd never visit." She gives the cold yet poised smile Mai had come to know very well.

Even now, dressed in a simple red prison uniform and her hair down and uncared for, she still holds the posture and confident look only a warrior princess can hold.

Her eyes remain as cold as when the Fire Lady last saw them, her head still held high, and her stare still feels as if it drained the life from you, but Mai knows something is different; something has changed within her.

"Azula…" is all Mai can say before an overwhelming feeling of nervousness seals her lips.

Suddenly a surprising sound of rattling chains fills Mai's ears and now it is Azula who comes to a quick halt.

Mai looks down to Azula's hand bound behind her back and shackled together, around her waist is a metal bind equipped with multiple locks, and all her bindings are linked to the stone bench which is solidly stuck to the ground.

Right at Azula's feet is a white painted line, apparently to let the visitor know to what extent the prisoner can approach.

"It seems Zuko had the right idea sending you here." Mai continues with renewed confidence in her voice fitting of a Fire Lady. "They know just what to do…with monsters like you."

Azula turns and walks back to the stone bench keeping her back to Mai, but not losing the perfect elegance she had mastered many years ago.

"I know this may be hard to believe…" the princess begins with a shaky tone, turning her head, her eyes free of malice and full of what seems to be sorrow or even guilt. "but I've changed…"

"You're right…in fact I think you're trying to get me to feel sorry for you so I'll go back and tell Zuko it's alright to let you out."

Azula sighs and averts her eyes downward. "It isn't that at all Mai…the few months I've spent here…has shown me the importance of more important things than power and war." She says, her voice dripping with sincerity.

Mai folds her arms.

"I really wish you would understand…but I suppose you always were more willing to see the worst in people than the best."

"Enough Azula!" Mai shouts with such ferocity that even the princess was taken aback.

"I see Zuzu's temper has already started to rub off on you."

"Ty Lee told me that you had something to tell me…if these lies are what you wanted to tell me…then my visit is over." Mai turns to exit.

"Wait…please…" Azula says so humbly that even Mai freezes in her tracks.

"What?" Mai looks over her shoulder at the prisoner.

Azula turns slowly. "I…I...wanted to tell you…I'm sorry." She lowers her head, allowing her hair to cover her face. "I'm sorry for everything…I had hoped you and Zuko would arrive together so I could tell both of you."

"You think it's that simple?" Mai asks causing Azula to look up in surprise. "After all you did…you think a simple apology is enough for us to forgive you?"

Azula falls to her knees, defeated and broken as if the last bit of hope which held her heart together had been shattered and lost forever.

"Fortunately for you…Zuko still cares about you…" Mai says without fully knowing why, perhaps it was because of some deep down sense of pity, maybe because of guilt she knows she will feel facing Zuko after leaving his sister this way, or maybe because she sees it only fair that Azula knows somewhere beyond these prison walls someone is willing to accept her.

"Goodbye Azula…" Mai says as she continues toward the exit.

Unfortunately for the Fire Lady the exit is currently being blocked by two battle ready Dous unit guards.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Isn't it fitting…?" Azula smiles coldly as she stands. "That the power Zuko loves so much would willingly turn against him?"

"Please come peacefully Fire Lady Mai and you won't be harmed." One of the two guards says as both places a hand on Mai's shoulders.

The Fire Lady lowers her head in submission.

_Crunch!_

One soldier's head slams against the metal wall, shattering his helmet and sending him directly to the floor and before the other guard can blink he finds himself on his back with Mai using his chest to get a good running start.

More Dous soldiers run up behind Azula and remove her chains.

"Should we go after her princess Azula?" one asks.

"No…it's too dark for her to find the way out without help." The princess responds, taking a cloth out from her prison uniform and putting it over her eyes. "I'll take care of her myself."

--------------

A strong feeling of paranoia made itself comfortable within Mai's head. Her eyes have not yet adjusted to the darkness after leaving the sunny outdoors and the Fire Lady find it impossible to even see her hand in front of her face. She knows that every sound, every small clack or cling of metal could be an enemy.

With her arms fully extended Mai desperately tries to find a way out.

"Another wall? It's times like these I wish I was a fire bender." She whispers to herself.

The beating of Mai's heart forces her breathing to increase, feeding to her paranoia.

_Clack!_

Mai quickly turns to fight an enemy that may not be there.

She waits in silence for any sign of a pursuer.

Minuets pass and Mai struggles to control her breathing as not to give away her position or confuse her breath with a soldier's.

A few more minutes slowly pass without incident, but just when all seemed well an ominous whisper can be heard from behind her. At this moment Mai wishes it were soldiers that had found her.

"You told me once that you loved Zuko more that you feared me…" Azula whispers into Mai's ear, her voice full of both anger and satisfaction.

A chill runs up the Fire Lady's spine and try as she might her legs would not move.

"How do you feel now?" Azula says making her hands into fists, already inhaling deeply for a focused and merciless fire blast. "Good bye Mai…"

An inferno lights the dark halls for a moment as Azula's fury is unleashed.

_Fighting Blind…_

_Crunch!_

Azula is slammed hard against the hallway and falls to one knee.

"I'm not afraid of you Azula." Mai stands from her crouching position and turns in the direction she last saw the former princess and prepares to fight.

"You can't win…without you're weapons you're useless." Azula says, catching her breath.

Mai's eyes narrow. "Then we both have surprises to show each other." She says just before dashing forward to attack.

Azula senses her approach and as soon as the two are close enough throws a fiery punch; however, just before impact Mai grabs the princess' arm and turns so that they touch back to back.

Azula gasps as she is swung face first into the wall.

The joy Mai felt after the attack soon passes as everything goes quiet again. She feels around with her hands and feet, but finds nothing save floor and wall. It's as if her enemy vanished.

Seconds seem like hours as the Fire Lady constantly turns, blood rushing through her body like water through air and the paranoia returns as her surroundings begin to blend together.

No sounds at all can be heard, except Mai's own breathing and her feet hitting the metal floor.

Then all at once several sets of running footsteps make themselves known. Confused with the sound of so many sets Mai finds herself unable to think clearly and before she can lift a finger she feels the sting of the prison wall.

"You are the reason Zuko lived long enough for him to take _everything _from me." Azula's voice comes from the darkness as her hand wraps around Mai's neck, pressing her against the wall. "Now…you will be the reason for his downfall."

--------------

_Bad news…_

"I don't want to tell him…you tell him." One guard whispers to another.

"Are you kidding…he's been in a bad mood already…just think what's going to happen when we tell him!" the other guard says, wagging his finger at the first.

"Alright alright…we'll flip for it."

"No way!"

"You think I play with a double sided coin?"

"They're all double sided!"

"Alright then…okay I got it." Says the second guard "I'm thinking of a number between one and ten…what is it?"

"Uh…five?" the first guard responds, scratching his head.

"You guessed it…guess that means you tell him."

"Hey! Wait a minute…you cheated!" yells the first guard.

"You two guards!" Zuko calls as he approaches them.

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko!" the both stand at attention and salute.

"Have either of you seen Mai since she left?" the Fire Lord asks.

"Uh..no but he has something to tell you about that." The first says with a smile.

The second guard narrows his eyes.

"Well what is it?" Zuko looks at him.

"You see…" the second guard scratches his head nervously. "The thing is…"

"Spit it out!"

"Azula took command of the prison and took the Fire Lady captive sending us this note telling you what she did!" he explains so quickly he needs to catch his breath at the end.

Zuko's eyes widen and his fists tighten.

"That wasn't so bad." The first guard says just before being pushed into the wall by a rather large aggressive fireball.


	2. Ambition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

_I'd like to thank my reviewers Luiz4200 and Celtic Goddess of Fertility for reviewing, it means a lot._

_This first part I actually stole from my other story, it was never part of any actual plot until now, so if you read The Forbidden Book this first part will be familiar._

A gentle breeze flows freely through the open areas of the Fire Nation palace, the sun's life giving rays gently warm all those they fall upon, the ripe green blades of grass bend heavy with fresh morning dew, and all the sky's clouds are pleasingly white and plump so as to not alarm any traveler making his round upon the roads of the land.

It can be said that in most minds, even in those of vengeful people, that this truly is a perfect day.

Little Azula sighs. "Do I have to go?"

"I think it'll be good for both of us...besides there are other things in life besides training." her mother smiles.

"Wouldn't you rather Zuzu go with you?" the princess asks, trying to keep eye contact away from her mother.

"I think this outing would be better if it were just the two of us." Ursa says in a caring and happy tone.

"R-really?" Azula jumps in her seat and her eyes widen a little as she picks her head up and immediately makes eye contact with her mother.

The two make their way out of the palace and into a nearby town.

"Why are we walking?" Azula asks, obviously annoyed and beginning to regret coming along.

"I thought we'd enjoy the beautiful day." Ursa says calmly, keeping the mood bright despite her daughter's efforts to do otherwise.

Azula keeps quiet all the way to their destination, however her mood doesn't change.

As they step into town Ursa stops to look at a plump turtle bird that landed in front of them.

"Isn't nature wonderful Azula?" the Fire Lady looks down to her daughter just in time to see her send a bolt of fire hurdling toward the bird.

The little princess starts laughing until she hears something that scares even her.

"Azula!" her mother says sternly. Azula had come somewhat accustomed to this particular tone from her mother, but it still did send a chill down her spine every time she heard it. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone.

The Fire Nation princess looks down and folds her arms.

Ursa kneels down so she can look her daughter in the eyes. "Azula you have to understand that not everything needs to be changed to suit your needs." she starts in a much gentler tone.

"You'll see...that some things are beautiful the way they are." the Fire Lady explains as she brushes back a strand of loose hair from in front of her daughters face.

They eventually come to a stand that sells a variety of interesting things. Ursa moves on not taking notice until she finds Azula no longer following her.

The princess is now standing in front of a shop stand and it appears that something or another has caught her eye.

"Find something interesting?" Ursa asks in her caring motherly voice as she walks closer.

Azula jumps as if coming out of a trance. "No...nothing." she looks away from the stand's goods as if she never looked in the first place.

Being the good mother that she is Ursa can't help, but notice Azula's eyes go back and forth between the ground between her feet and a round, orange, glass ornament hanging in the shop.

A few moments pass and Azula feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks up to see the round glass ornament that had caught her eye moments ago fall into her hands and an unusual smile, however brief, appears on her face.

It lacks the usual sadistic, cold, or evil look Ursa had been accustomed to seeing on her; no this is a pure smile of joy.

As if right out of one of Ursa's most pleasant dreams, the two share in a deep passionate hug between mother and daughter.

Unfortunately the moment is broken as Azula's ears overhear a group of boys talking nearby.

"Isn't that the princess?"

"I hear she's tough."

"I hear she's a fire bending prodigy."

"She doesn't seem so tough to me."

"Yea she seems more like a gentle momma's girl than a dangerous fire bender."

The gang shares in a group laugh.

A chill runs down Ursa spine and her heart skips a beat as she feels her daughters embrace break away.

It doesn't take long for the princess to unleash her wrath upon the group of boys.

Ursa takes Azula by the wrist and leads her home with a look more of disappointment than anger.

The walk home is quiet, not a word shared between the two. Azula can't bear to see the look on her mother's face after what had happened. She'd seen the look before, every time she cruelly teased Zuko or played one of her "games" which often ended up with something burning.

The look which said "Monster" to her.

When they reach the palace Ursa leaves Azula in the garden she often plays in, the _look_ never fading from her face.

As Azula sees her mother fade from sight, she grits her teeth and clenches the fist that isn't holding the ornament.

A single tear runs down the princess' cheek as she raises the ornament in the air and smashes it. By the time the tear lands on the broken fragments, Azula's face had returned to its usual collected look as she walks away.

--------------

_Advisor Imaki_…

_Six days after Mai's kidnapping…_

Azula wakes to the realization that everything that happened had been nothing more than a dream, but whether it had been a real memory or just a hopeful wish lost in the ides her forgotten years she can't tell anymore; not since the madness took her that fateful day.

The princess sobs quietly as not to alarm anyone to her hidden sorrow, but to her dismay, this goal soon makes itself known as impossibility. Rage, sadness, anger, revenge, and unbearable sorrow all rampage across her mind heart and soul.

Her sobs gradually increase in volume as she moves a shaking hand to her face and tears begin to flow little by little. Azula's other hand tightens into a fist in an attempt to control her thoughts and feelings as the cruel rush of emotion builds, severely amplifying the raw power it uses against her.

The feeling rises until finally her own emotions betray her and after a abruptly taken deep breath, the princess unleashing a fiery yell accompanied by a torrent of blue flame emanating from her overstretched mouth.

At least three minutes pass before a sudden silence settles itself again and Azula lies back, finally able to regain control.

"Dreaming of your mother again?" comes a gentle yet aged voice from the darkness. "If only dreams could be real."

"How many times do I have to tell you...?" Azula says sternly, masking her voice so that it sounds purely annoyed rather than reveal the tone of her previous vulnerability. "I am above such petty emotional attachments." She rolls her eyes and folds her arms before letting out a slight sigh.

"I see…please forgive my mistake." The voice respond, not losing its collected kindness.

"Tell me why you're here Imaki…" Azula's voice changes to a darker tone.

"Please…I must ask your forgiveness again princess but my years of experience have taught me the dangers of assumption" Imaki continues as humbly as possible.

At this Azula turns her whole body toward him, and letting her feet hang over the edge of the bed.

"But I wanted to make sure that…you are aware of the major flaw in your plan." The old man states, his tone changing from humble to serious as a seasoned war general. "If Fire Lord Zuko simply…"

"Zuko won't do anything." Azula smiles coldly with an unmistakable look of ambition and confidence firmly set in her piercing golden eyes. "Not as long as we have the one person who he would sacrifice anything for."

_Sqeak!_

The iron cell door to Azula's room squeals open allowing the warden, and the leader of the Dous unit, to enter.

"Princess Azula…" the warden begins, kneeling down in complete submission. "We've finished the…conditioning of the prisoners."

The fire bending prodigy, places her hands behind her back and assumes the perfect regal posture she'd come accustomed to taking when her will is to be spoken to those in her command.

However, as she turns to face the warden and submit her wishes to him, she is stopped by an interjection from Imaki.

"Before you speak." He begins, his voice ripe with obvious concern for the one he serves.

Azula pauses, respecting his wish as she has learned to do since the second day in prison.

"I beg you to think this over…if you stop now there is still a chance you can be forgiven…" Imaki pauses to take a deep breath as if to force an unwanted image in his mind to vanish. "But once you give that order…you will either regain everything you lost…or lose everything you've gained."

"Princess Azula?" the warden asks with a bit of confusion.

"Warden?" comes the princess' voice after a few moments of silence.

"Yes princess Azula?" the warden obediently crawls forward like a dog begging for a treat.

"I think it's about time Zuko finally felt the pain of his own cruelty." Azula strongly states, that look of confidence returning. "Release the prisoners."

--------------

_Short peace…_

_Three days after Mai's kidnapping…_

The great city of Ba Sing Se, once a city of turmoil and rebellion under the Fire Nation, has now finally returned to peace. Like a loved one living against all odds, it stands in the eyes of those who followed the Avatar reborn and more beautiful than before.

It is morning now over the city and the clear sky above appears to be as a sleeping baby, peaceful and happy. Surly no rain will come this day.

"Sokka!" Katara calls as she approaches Iroh's tea shop, her hands full of fresh tea ingredients.

Following a well deserved victory party the day after Ozai's defeat, the gang had decided to separate with good reason.

Toph chose not to stray too far and took over as master in a school near to the tea shop.

Zuko of course went home to the Fire Nation to assume his duties as Fire Lord, and Mai went with him to do the same as Fire Lady.

Sokka and Katara decided to stay in Ba Sing Se to help Iroh settle his tea shop again.

Suki was hesitant to leave, but was compelled by duty to return to Kyoshi island; however, she promised Sokka that once everything is under control that she will come back to Ba Sing Se.

This and the fact that Katara refuses to go home, might be the reason why he hasn't complained once about staying.

Aang wanted to stay in the tea shop also, but with a little help from Iroh and a big push from Toph, they decided to put him in the Earth Kingdom palace. There was and still is a lot of suffering and confusion in the world after the end of the war, and a well known location such as the Ba Sing Se palace seemed like the perfect place for people in need to seek the Avatar.

And because of this fact, there are always long lines at the palace filled with people from all nations, except air. Katara constantly worries and hides it poorly, which might be the reason she chooses to stay instead of returning home.

But all things considered there hasn't been any reason for sadness or cause to complain. The world's balance is slowly yet steadily returning to normal or perhaps even more perfect than it was before.

"Shhh!" comes Sokka's reply as his sister enters the tea shop.

"What is it? Katara asks feeling very confused, but that feeling soon turns to a mix of happiness and a little sadness as her eyes catch sight of Aang sleeping at one of the tables with his staff on the floor next to him.

"He flew right after you left and he's been sleeping there ever since." Sokka whispers back.

Katara smiles softly, thinking of how exhausting it must be to listen to the needs of so many people, but also of all the good he must have done.

"Uh Katara?" Sokka calls, interrupting his sister's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry…I was just…"

"I know I know…you're probably thinking of how tired he is from helping so many people." Sokka says, mocking Katara's voice. "That's so girly." He leans back into a chair and puts his feet up on a table.

"Oh yea?!" Katara drops the stuff on another nearby table. "If he hasn't been helping people then why is he sleeping?!"

"Katara…everyone knows that no one really works in a palace…"

"Alright mister know it all…then what do they do?" Katara asks with a slight smile, waiting to hear her brother's explanation.

"Parties…there's always a party going on…I mean come on…who wouldn't want to party with the Avatar?" the water tribe warrior leans forward and imitates what he thinks a guard would sound like. "Only two gold pieces to party with the Avatar…once in a lifetime chance!"

"I think Toph would disagree."

"That's different…she lived in a mansion…big fancy houses and palaces are two different things."

Katara sighs, reveling in how much of an idiot Sokka can be sometimes, when something comes to mind.

"Oh Sokka…have you seen Iroh anywhere? I haven't seen him since he told me he was going to run an errand yesterday afternoon."

Sokka thinks for a moment. "Nope…haven't seen him."

"I hope nothing happened to him." Katara looks down with worry.

"Don't worry…Iroh can take care of himself…besides customers will probably be coming soon."

"You're right." Katara looks up with relief, feeling silly worrying about someone so accomplished. "You go make the tea…I'll get the place ready."

"Me? I don't know how to make the tea…I thought you knew how!"

"But…I thought you did! Weren't you watching Iroh?!" Katara scolds.

"I think we might be in trouble." Sokka sighs and slumps his shoulders wishing he had paid more attention.

"I'll go find Iroh." Sokka starts to run out, but just as he exits the door to the tea shop slides open.

_Wham!_

Sokka runs into the potential customer at full force, or so he thinks.

"Hey watch where you're going! You almost ran into me!" Toph yells while Sokka falls back after slamming face first into a shield of rock.

"Hey Toph…what brings you here?" Katara ask, smiling innocently at her brother's painful misfortune.

"Iroh wanted me to tell you that he might not be back for a while." Toph explains, sounding a little worried.

"But why? Where did he go?" Katara asks, sharing Toph's concern.

Toph shrugs. "I don't know…but judging by the sound of his heart…it can't be good."

"I think I know where he went." Aang says, still a bit drowsy. "I think he went to the Fire Nation."

All three of them sit at a table, leaving Sokka outside on the ground, to listen to Aangs explanation.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Katara asks; all her worry directed toward Aang.

"I'm fine Katara…just a little tired." Aang smiles to reassure her.

Toph grunts. "Would you just tell us out you knew already?!" she slams the table with her fists.

Aang jumps, putting his hands up as if expecting a rock to fly at his face. "Okay okay!" he cautiously sits back down after making sure it's safe.

"Avatar Roku visited me in my dreams…he told me Zuko will go through a great trial soon." He looks down, obviously burdened heavily with concern. "If Iroh is gone…then I think we should go see Zuko."

"But why wouldn't he tell us he was leaving…there has to be a reason." Katara says, scratching her head and trying to deduce that reason.

"Who cares? I say we just go…I mean we're his friends right?" Toph states with a big smile.

"You're right Toph… and even if it's nothing…I'm sure Zuko will be glad to see us again." Katara adds reassuringly.

At that moment they all picture Zuko with a wide grin on his face and quickly dismiss it, shivering with uneasiness.

"It's settled then…we're going to the Fire Nation!" Aang shouts, jumping over the table and rushing out the door.

--------------

_Burdens of a Fire Lord…_

_Four days after Mai's kidnapping…_

"What should I do uncle?" Zuko asks, his mind burdened with the contents of Azula's letter. "It says she'll be here in two days…alone."

Zuko takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts and keep his cool.

"It has to be a trap." The Fire Lord states before waiting for his uncle to finish reading the letter.

Zuko had cleared out the throne room for Iroh's visit, not a single guard to keep the meeting safe.

"I believe whatever it is Azula is planning…it will begin with her arrival." Iroh begins, stroking his beard as he thinks. "However…the fact that she wants to see you…means that Azula will give you a choice."

"A choice that will determine the fate of my country."

A long period of silence settles over the throne room, only the sound of the crackling fire from the inferno burning in front of the throne itself can be heard.

"Zuko…" Iroh says softly, his voice shattering the cold quiet.

The Fire Lord looks into his uncle's eyes, his own narrowed and full of determination.

"Never underestimate the power of forgiveness Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko's eyes widen in surprise. "You want me to forgive her?! After everything she…"

He is cut off by a sudden outburst from Iroh. "Listen to me!" he says with such ferocity that a large red flame flies from his mouth.

Zuko quickly falls to his knees as an apologetic stature, shocked by his uncle's unusual aggression.

Iroh calms himself. "Hate and revenge share the same cycle…hate only creates more hate and revenge only creates the desire for revenge in others." He helps his nephew up.

"But if one chooses to forgive the one who wronged him…then the cycle of revenge will be broken." The old soldier smiles. "Azula likes to see her enemies suffer and that is what makes this visit unusual."

Zuko looks only with confusion, trying to see the point his uncle is trying to make before he makes it for once.

"Why negotiate and peacefully take back the throne when she can take it back by force." Iroh looks down. "Something about her has changed…and this visit could be an opportunity to stop her peacefully."

"Are you saying I should give her the throne?"

"No! Are you crazy?! Whatever it is she offers you…you must not give up the throne." Iroh's eyes narrow. "You are the Fire Nation's only hope for peace…if you were to lose your title…the world will fall back into the state it once was…your position on the throne must be protected at all costs."

"Uncle please…tell me what I should do." Zuko lowers his head in respect.

"I've told you everything thing I can…the rest is up to you."

--------------

_Reunion…_

_Same day…_

Zuko meditates in his throne, hoping that with his mind focused on the problem at hand that he'll come to a conclusion.

The fire around him is warm, familiar, and relaxing, but even these positive feelings cannot block the rush of horror that the thoughts Zuko finds bring to him.

He sees the world fall back into chaos, the screaming of a mother reaching in vein as her child is taken from her, the pain in the eyes of poor men who have lost their families in war, _and sorrow of the children who lose their mothers_.

Zuko's eyes pop open as he emerges from his meditative state; his breathing equal to that of one who has just finished running from there to the North Pole.

A tear rushes down his face, remembering the agony he faced first hand when his own mother left.

Then, among all his thinking, his thoughts turn to the friends he made during the later days of the war. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"If I were to ask for their help…they could be hurt…or worse." He rises to his feet, with clenched fists. "I need to do this on my own."

_Crash! _

"Oops." Toph says, standing over the remains of what used to be the door to the Fire Lord's throne room. "Guess I kicked it too hard."

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Zuko asks with his hand over his heart, and looking a little pale.

"We came to see if there's anything we can do to help." Says Aang, walking in with everyone else.

"But how did you..?"

"Come on…do you really think you can fool us…besides it's been a few months and we figured you're bound to be in trouble by now." Toph says, walking in with her hands behind her head.

Zuko sighs, both glad to see his friends have come all the way from Ba Sing Se so quickly to help, but saddened that they may soon fall prey to whatever it is Azula has in store for all of them.

--------------

_The pains of madness…_

_Late morning of the sixth day…_

"Are you alright princess Azula?" Imaki asks with great concern.

"I'm fine…go away." She says, trying to stand after an unexpected fall.

"You're having trouble walking again." Imaki states, his concern growing stronger.

"I told you to go away!" Azula says just before losing her footing and crashing to the floor again.

"And I told you to rest…you've been working non-stop for weeks and you've hardly had a solid sleep since you arrived!" Imaki walks foreword to help Azula up only to be kicked away by her.

"How dare you disobey me!" she yells, managing to get to one knee.

"If it means keeping you healthy…I would gladly disobey orders." Says Imaki. "How are your hands…have they healed yet?"

Azula looks down at her bandaged hands; the result of one of the terrible abilities she has mastered in the prison within the few short months it's been.

"I won't need them just yet."

_This chapter took longer to write than I first hoped, because I kept changing it. A few more things were planned to happen but I decided to move them to the next chapter instead. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one._


	3. The Phenix King's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**I'd like to thank Luiz4200, Sironblood1, and Celtic Goddess of Fertility for reviewing.**

_The passing on of wisdom…_

_The night before Azula's arrival…_

Iroh awakens from a troublesome sleep, his heart racing and a slight feeling of vertigo dancing in his mind.

"It seems the tea didn't calm my worries as I had expected it to." He says to himself looking at the nearby empty tea cup before climbing out of bed. "Next time I'll make it myself."

The halls of the palace are quiet and the light dimmed with only a few guards standing watch outside.

Iroh silently makes his way to the courtyard where the morning dew has already begun to play with the light of the fading moon. The blades of grass sway in the drowsy breeze as forcing a small number of droplets to briefly take leave into the air making it appear that sorrow and fear have embraced the hearts of the moon and earth.

The small lake glistens and the surrounding stones continue their vigil over the mother ducks watching over their own.

A blissful sigh escapes Iroh as he gazes upon the peaceful delight, knowing well that by sundown moments like this may never surface again.

After a few moments of basking in the ambience of the doomed tranquility, Iroh's heavy burden of worry guide him to his nephew's bedroom, but each step feels unusually heavy and his normally endless stamina has waned dramatically.

When he arrives, Iroh is surprised to find Zuko's bed completely untouched.

The general's concern doubles and despite his spell of weakness he takes flight to the war room, the last place he saw Zuko before heading to bed.

Iroh's look of worry is replaced with a smile of relief as he finds the young Fire Lord asleep on the strategy table, torn pieces of paper and discarded plans for last minute defenses.

"Uncle?" Zuko says slowly lifting his head as the old general enters the room.

Iroh helps Zuko up and leads the half conscious Fire Lord to his bed.

"I promise…I won't let you face Azula alone." Iroh softly mutters, more for himself than for Zuko.

As he pulls the covers over the sleepy youth, old war memories of Ba Sing Se and the death scream of his son rings in his ears.

Iroh looks down as the sadness begins to overcome his heart, forcing him to sit down next to Zuko's bed.

_Leaves for the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave little soldier boy_

_Comes marching home_

"Sleep well my nephew…" he says, gazing with tear filled eyes on the face of the Fire Lord. "Goodnight…my son." The old general mumbles, closing his eyes and falling out of his chair with a hard thump.

--------------

Azula smiles coldly as she elegantly takes her first step onto the mainland, followed by her body guard of Dous soldiers.

"General Iroh…is bound to be there and has undoubtedly aided his nephew." Imaki says, taking his usual place by Azula's side. "If he continues to help him…I think convincing Zuko to leave his position will be difficult."

"I wouldn't worry about that lazy uncle of mine…he has problems of his own to worry about." She says with a cruel looking expression on her face.

Imaki gazes at her confused but wisely chooses not to explore the matter further.

--------------

_The Fear and weakness…_

_The day of Azula's arrival._

"I'm sorry…" Katara says softly, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder as he kneels by his uncle's bedside.

Aang, Toph, and Sokka wait at the far end of the room, trying to be as respectful as possible.

"At least there's a chance he can still recover." The waterbender continues, kneeling down to the same level as the Fire Lord.

"If I didn't ask him to come…he'd still…" Zuko begins.

"He would still be here…he came because he cares about you not because you ordered him to." Katara pauses. "Besides…now isn't the time to be distracted…as the new Fire Lord…you can't let this cloud your judgment."

"Zuko I know how it feels to lose someone you care about…" Aang says, finally gathering the courage to talk, as he remembers all the friends he lost including a certain monk who loved him with all his heart. "But you can't show any weakness when Azula arrives."

Zuko slams his fist against the ground before rising to his feet. "I know she had something to do with this…she probably wants to throw me off."

"Uh…this is might be the wrong time to say this…but maybe you should of you know…taken care of her when you had the chance." Sokka says, rubbing his chin and leaning against the wall. "I mean she was bad enough before she went nuts right…?"

"You don't understand!" Zuko shouts, turning around suddenly with his eyes red from past tears and glassy from tears yet to come. "I couldn't…"

"Sure you could its easy…you're the Fire Lord." Sokka continues.

Katara moves to shut her brother up, but before she has the chance Zuko acts unknowingly on her behalf. "If you were in my position…could you kill Katara?"

The room grows silent, even Sokka is at a loss for words. The silence continues until the voice of an approaching guard makes itself known.

"Your highness…" the soldier bows after opening the door. "The man who served the tea to your uncle has admitted to poisoning it…but he refuses to tell us anything else."

Zuko's eyes narrow, his actions now completely dictated by rage and sadness, he leaves without a word toward the room the prisoner is being held in.

"Zuko wait!" Aang shouts, remember the pain the young ruler is most likely feeling. They all follow him until they reach the guard's quarters where the man is.

"Your majesty…what are you doing here?" asks the guard outside the door.

"Let me inside…I want to talk to him." The Fire Lord commands, rage present in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir…but we've used every er…method possible to make him talk but…nothing seems to work." The guard stiffens. "In fact we think he enjoys the torture…I mean eh…the uh…yea the torture."

Zuko pushes the man aside and blasts down the door. As the group enters the room they see a bruised man tied to a chair, but with an odd looking smile on his face.

"Why did you poison my uncle?" Zuko walks up to the bound soldier, but everyone in the room jumps when the prisoner begins to scream uncontrollably.

"Would someone shut him up before I do!?" Toph yells, covering her ears.

Zuko, so overwhelmingly ripe with anger that the man's cries only push his fury further; he grabs the man by his shirt and looks him in the eyes. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Whatever you want…just stay away." The soldier says, breathing heavy with tears running down his face.

"That's strange…he never acted like that before…not even under torture." One of the guards says.

"She told me to…all who follow her…we feel the fear." The bound soldier says, still pale from his encounter with Zuko. "We fear her and she protects us."

"Just like Azula…" Zuko clenches his fists and closes his eyes.

"Whatever she did…" Toph starts as everyone but Zuko looks back at her. "It worked…but I think it also works for you…"

"Toph's right…that can be our advantage." Katara smiles.

Zuko sighs. "If I use fear to win…how am I any different from Azula?" he makes his way out of the guard's quarters and heads for the throne room to wait.

--------------

_Waiting time…_

"Are you alright Katara?" Aang asks, walking over to join her by the lake in the courtyard. By this time the sun has finally risen and the palace has just started to awaken.

Katara sighs, gathering her thoughts as he eyes vacantly watch the ducks happily swim in their peaceful home. "It's just I feel like we should do something…I mean I just feel so helpless right now…Iroh is sick…Mai has gone…and the fate of the Fire Nation is about to be decided…and all we can't do anything."

Aang plops down beside her and leans back as a gentle breeze rustles the leaves of a nearby tree breaking the constant sound of harmonious nothings around them.

"I guess…that's a drawback of being a peace keeper…we can't really do anything unless someone bad acts first." Aang stares into the body of water, watching the ripples as he tries to think of the right words to say that would sooth the doubts of both Katara and himself.

"I just hate…not being able to do anything." Katara closes her eyes and lowers her head as if fighting off tears that were never meant to be held back.

Aang, noticing the slight shake in her voice as she spoke, focuses fully on the water bender.

Katara pauses, her heart pounding fast and with each pulsation the urge to remember the distant past becomes more unbearable.

The feeling of helplessness she felt when her mother passed on, the time Aang was seriously hurt in Ba Sing Sae, and the time Aang had vanished without a trace before the final battle with Ozai, return as her thoughts continue on the events yet to come.

_Splash! _

Katara is suddenly sprayed with water from the pond and the cackling of ducks ring loud in her ears.

"What was that?!" Katara shouts, standing up quickly.

"It looked like you needed a little cheering up." Aang laughs.

Katara thinks for a minute and then her angry expression turns to a mischievous one. "I'll show you how to cheer someone up."

The waterbender bends the water from her clothes and launches it at Aang, who falls flat on his back; soaking wet.

They both laugh, now thoroughly cheered up.

After a few minutes Katara stares into the lake again, seemingly deep in thought.

"What is it Katara?" Aang asks, noticing that her focus is now on something else.

"It's nothing." She smiles. "It's just funny…to think this is the place Zuko and Azula grew up…they probably played games together right here."

_Elsewhere…_

"You alright Sokka?" Toph asks, putting her hands behind her head as she casually walks beside him.

"It's nothing…I guess I haven't gotten used to _walking around the Fire Nation palace yet!_" Sokka expresses his point.

"Relax…nothing's going to happen." Toph says, giving him a good punch to the leg.

Sokka falls on his face.

"Uh…sorry about that." Toph helps him up.

"It's alright…I think that fall gave me an idea…come on…we have to find Katara and Aang!"

--------------

_Meditation…_

_Being the Fire Lord brings great responsibility…one cannot let personal feelings dictate every move._

_Do not underestimate the power of forgiveness._

_No matter what happens…you cannot give up the throne!_

_Hate only brings more hate…in order to stop Azula you must stop the cycle._

The words of his uncle pound away at his once solid judgment as his whole being demands he fight like he always had.

"If I break the cycle…everyone wins…if I don't then I may have to…" Zuko shakes his head.

_War is not the answer…only the expulsion of hate within your soul can save our home._

_Maybe you should have taken care of her when you had the chance…_

Sokka's statement now overcomes his thoughts. After all she did to everyone, after everything she is doing and will do, how is he able to still consider Iroh's suggestion.

_And would his uncle still be willing to forgive and spare Azula should he awaken after the attempt on his life?_

The Fire Lord pauses and looks down feeling stupid. _Of course he would._

Now with his faith in not only himself, but the method in which his uncle wishes his to proceed restored, Zuko quietly sits ready for anything Azula has to offer.

"Fire Lord Zuko…you have a visitor."

--------------

Azula stands in the hallway before the throne room, alone, unguarded and trapped by rock.

"You can't be serious…" Azula sighs, obviously annoyed by Toph's attempt to stop her. "Although I must say attacking an unarmed and isolated opponent is interesting…I was unaware that the mighty peace bringer Avatar has grown so underhanded and dirty." Her piercing confident smile makes it's commanding presence known.

Katara angrily approaches the calm captured princess. "We won't let you hurt Zuko…he has suffered too much to lose everything now."

"How pathetic…depending on others to carry him through to victory." Azula rolls her eyes. "That has Zuzu written all over it."

"He didn't ask us to do this…we're doing this out of choice…we help him because we care…not out of fear something you wouldn't understand!" Katara shouts. "Did you ever wonder why you're still alive?! It's because he cares about you…despite all you've done!"

Azula's look of boredom changes to anger. "If you won't let me see him…I'll just wait until everyone who followed me here begin their attack…imagine all the innocents who would fall prey to that."

"Let her go…" Aang states softly. "We can't risk anyone getting hurt if we can avoid it."

Azula is freed and she casually walks past everyone as if nothing had happened.

Aang sends a powerful wave out into the hall in anger. "It didn't work!" he shouts.

"Calm down Aang." Katara puts her hand on his shoulder. "We were never really expecting it to."

"Now for the real plan." Sokka smiles. "Katara…you and Aang stay here just in case Zuko needs help…Toph and I will go get everything ready."

--------------

_Face to face…_

Zuko steps from his throne to the floor as he sees the doors open.

"I won't let you down Uncle." Zuko says to himself, readying for the encounter to come.

Her hair falls loosely, looking almost the same since last he saw her only a little less cared for, and never before had he seen her dressed so plainly in a prisoner's red robe.

"What have you done with Mai?" Zuko speaks first.

Azula frowns pretending to be hurt. "No…how are you…or I'm so happy to see you? I'm hurt Zuko…after all I thought family was important to you."

The two close the distance between each other little by little.

"She's fine…as long as nothing tempts me to change that." She looks at her hand, studying her nails.

"Let me guess…if I give you the throne…you'll let Mai go."

"Would that work?" Azula's eyes suddenly change from her hand to her brother's eyes. "I much rather take it from you…humiliating you in front of the whole Nation again is very appealing."

"Then why are you doing this?" Zuko asks, narrowing his eyes.

"First of all I thought it would be fun to play with your silly ethics…which is why I came here alone." She folds her arms and smiles. "But the real reason is…because I wanted to see if you would beg me to take the throne…for the right price of course…you may be weak but I know you aren't clueless."

"You're wrong…I don't care what you do…I'm not giving up my position." Zuko walks a bit closer. "I won't give you anything."

Azula clenches her fists. "You took everything from me! You always got everything! No matter what I did…or how much I practiced…you always got everything I wanted!" Azula begins to breathe heavy, rage building in her face and eyes. "The throne was father's gift to me...and I will take it one way or another!"

At that moment everything seemed to halt, what had happened was so sudden that it takes a few moments for Azula to realize the event.

"I forgive you…for everything." Zuko hold his sister tight in a loving embrace.

Azula's eyes widen, frozen with shock.

_Bam!_

Zuko hits the floor hard as Azula slowly backs up to the door before running out without another word.

_That's the end of that chapter; I promise the next one will start the real action. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please._


End file.
